


Hope You've Got a Strong Stomach

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [36]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Genderbending, Het, Human, Humor, Mutants, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful with those hot dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope You've Got a Strong Stomach

"You manage to get third base line seats for the game, but then you still buy the hot dogs from the carts outside?"  
  
The group of five paused in their movement, Scrapper the only one moving quicker to finishing paying and grab the last two hot dogs.  The others were still frozen in place, Mixmaster still mid-slurp while Long Haul dropped the part of the hot dog that he had bitten off.  
  
Prowl was not amused.  They had told her they had gotten great seats to the baseball game, but wasn't happy to learn that her lunch, after a double shift of nothing but a bagel and a whole pot of coffee and a long night of dead sleep, was two measly hot dogs.  
  
And she had specifically told them that she hadn't eaten much the day before.  
  
Scrapper moved past his brothers to give her plain hot dogs.  "You said you had been working on an empty stomach for the past day.  We thought it might be better if you ate something small first before we got inside."  
  
Small?  And they thought hot dogs from one of the food carts would be the best thing to start her off with when she had almost nothing in her system?  
  
Still, the food instead was greasy for her.  And too much of it did give her an upset stomach.  
  
"...Thanks," she mumbled as she took the offered hot dogs.  
  
"If you feel a bit queasy and start seeing colors after you eat it, you can throw up into one of the trash cans before we get inside."  
  
Everyone including Prowl gave Mixmaster a glare as she paused mid-bite.  
  
Well, so much for her appetite...  
  



End file.
